Secrets and Apologys
by Indian Chick
Summary: They belonged with each other but something happened to make her marry someone else. HGDM


Summary: They belonged with each other but something happened to make her marry someone else. HGDM

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J K Rowling does.

She opened her eyes and looked around, and that one look answered her questions. So it hadn't been a dream all that happened last night was real. She had finally given in and given him her all. She was his now and forever. She looked over at his sleeping form; he was sprawled out across the bed. She drank in her fill from his messy, and very sexy, platinum blond hair down over his smooth chest, just remembering how those muscles felt under her fingertips made her blood boil. The sheets covered from the waist down but the picture was very vivid in her mind and it was as if the sheets weren't even there.

"Good morning."

She was snapped out of her dream and brought her eyes to his. He was smiling at her and just one look at that smile made all her doubts go away. "Good morning to you too." She smiled back.

He leaned over and kissed her slow and gentle then pulled back and slid out of bed. He turned around as he was pulling on his boxers and said "Mom!"

"Mom? What the hell?" I opened my eyes and came face to face with my daughter Larissa. I glanced at the clock 4:00.

"Ohhh, mommy you said the H-word."

I couldn't help smiling at my daughter she was 4 years old and had taken to repeating every thing her father or I said, including every cuss word (Most of which she heard from him since he was always yelling at me). "Larissa Forrest what are you doing up at 4:00 in the morning?"

"Santa came! Santa came!" She jumped up and down as she said this, nearly knocking me out of the bed.

"How about we go back to bed and we'll look at presents later, ok?" I look at her hopefully, not a chance.

"No! Can I wake up daddy? Please! Please! Please!"

"Ok. Go get him." I smiled at her and she ran out of the room. Michael was _not _going to be happy, but I knew he wouldn't take it out on Issa; no I would be the one that would be punished later when Issa wasn't around. I thought about the dream for a moment I had been having dreams about him for awhile now. I got up and grabbed the robe at the foot of my bed, it wasn't proper for a Forrest to wear their pajamas around the house.

Later after Larissa opened her presents and went off to her room to play, all hell broke loose.

"What the hell are you doing waking me up at 4:00 in the morning!" Michael screamed backing me up against the wall. I wasn't worried about Issa hearing, the house was huge and the walls were practically sound proof. "I asked you a question!"

"I didn't wake you up, Issa did and I'm sorry about that she was so excited about opening her presents, just go back to bed I will stay up with Issa." I shot back.

I wasn't ready when his fist hit my stomach, the breath was knocked out of me and I hit the floor. "Don't you get an attitude with me you ungrateful bitch! You should be happy I even married you, after I found out about your past." Of course, he was playing the witch card. "Nobody would marry a witch, and as if that wasn't enough I took in _your _child. That did it.

"Don't you dare bring Issa into this! She didn't do anything and you didn't have to marry me either remember? You just needed something to make you look good!" At that he grabbed my arm and twisted, I more felt that heard something pop, I gasped and hit the floor a second time. He turned and walked toward the door.

"That's a reminder not to ever defy me again." And he walked out the door. I waited till I heard his office door close before I let out the breath that I had been holding. Then I ran upstairs to my room and shut and locked the door.

After I had gotten ready I took Issa and we went shopping for something to wear to the Forrest annual Christmas party. Before we headed back home I took Issa to get ice cream, it was a rare treat to go out for something as common as ice cream; Michael thought it was below us. Issa had gotten a Sunday and I had just bout my chocolate cone when I turned around running into the man behind me.

"Watch where you're going!"

My head snapped up from where I had been looking at the ice cream smeared across his suit. "Hey buddy! It was an accident so why don't you watch where…." I stopped as my eyes met his, eyes so full of anger and so familiar. "Draco"

I had to go trough hell to get him out of my life and here he was back in it again in one instance. I admit I freaked at the ice cream parlor yesterday but he was just there and I hadn't seen him in 5 years, and to make matters worse I had Issa with me. I know he seen her how could he not, but I don't think he noticed anything, or at least if he did he didn't show it. He was always good at hiding his feelings, which wasn't a good thing. I knew Michael would find out and it would be better if I told him myself maybe that way he would wait to hit me till after the party, and I was right as soon as I told him he reared back but stopped himself and said "I'll deal with you later, now as to how mad I am depends on how much you told him? I bet you told him everything didn't you, you little witch?!"

"No! I wouldn't tell him anything you know that! How could you say that?" I said raising my voice, which was a mistake. Another punch to the stomach.

"Bitch, do not raise you voice to me!" And with that he stormed out yelling behind him for me to be ready in 30 minutes.

As much as I didn't want to go tonight with him, I was ready when he wanted me to be. I regretted coming as soon as I walked into the room and came looked into a pair of blue-grey eyes looking right back at me.

What the hell am I doing here? Why did I come, she obviously didn't want to see me, after the way she acted at the ice cream parlor yesterday. She grabbed her daughter by the hand and practically ran out of there. But for all the pain it caused me to see her with some other man's child she was gorgeous. I have to admit when I first saw the kid I was speechless, she had long blond hair that curled down to her waist and Mya's deep brown eyes, and porcelain skin. She was beautiful, just like Hermione. Just then Hermione walked into the room, she had her hair down curling gracefully down to her waist, and she was wearing a dress that, if it is even possible, made her even more beautiful. The dress was form fitting down to the waist where it flowed down to the floor to trail behind her simple yet she made it beautiful. The color was perfect for her hair and her skin, light gold with a Vegas gold sash around the waist, she took my breath away. She looked exactly the same as the last time I was with her, which was about 5 years ago. I was still staring when her eyes met mine, and immediately filled with fear.

Hermione watched as Draco slowly walked towards her, she immediately looked around for Michael but she needn't have worried he was over in a corner talking to some people surrounded by smoke. She looked back at Draco as he came to a stop in front of her, she saw an emotion in his eyes that she hadn't seen for so long and almost didn't recognize it.

"Oh Merlin, just say something will you don't stand there staring at me, you'll attract attention." She huffed.

God she was beautiful even when she was mad, he remembered he used to make her mad just to see her eyes flame up and have her yell at him. Oh great he was getting turned on by the mere memory of her and here she was standing in front of him another man's wife and mother to said man's child. "Well seeing as how we had a little bit of a rocky meeting yesterday how about I start with Hey, its me Draco, you do remember me don't you? I'm back home and just wanted to wish you happy birthday." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't have to be an arse, you know that? Of course I remember you how could I forget you?" She said letting her guard down for a minute….big mistake.

"What is it you're not telling me Mione?" His voice full of concern and his angry demeanor slipping away.

Oh, God he tried to read her mind. "Nothing, I have nothing to hide."

He could see the walls going up in her mind; he was so stupid for breaching the subject before he got the full story. But he managed to see pain and hurt and ….regret. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to read your mind, I just had that feeling you know?"

"Yeah." What was she doing she should be walking away before Michael sees them, she'd be in for it then. She cast a glance his way, and her eyes connected with ones full of fury and hatred. "Oh God."

Draco followed Hermione's gaze to her husband who was glaring at them and he walked over, this was not going to be pretty.

"Hey honey, you remember Draco don't you?" Hermione gestured to Draco.

Draco and Michael shook hands, Michael doing his best to crush Draco's.

"Hello Mr. Forrest, I was just telling you wife that you have a lovely home and was wishing her a happy birthday." He immediately put on the Malfoy charm, he didn't know what was going on but he defiantly didn't want to get Hermione in trouble.

"Well thank you and if you don't mind I have to steal my wife for a moment its time for our dance." He grabbed Hermione by the elbow and led her to the dance floor.

As they were dancing Michael pulled Hermione a little too close and a little too hard, she gasped. "Shut-up! You had better get rid of **_him!_** Do you hear me _dear_?" He squeezed her hurt hand.

"Yes!" She managed between the streaks of pain shooting up her arm. She was on the verge of tears when he led her off the dance floor and said, "Do it now!"

Hermione took a minute to compose herself in the hallway bathroom before going to look for Draco. She was splashing some water on her face when the door opened and someone came in, she looked into the mirror to see who it was and saw Draco locking the door.

"Don't want any unwelcome people to walk in." He smirked.

Why did she have a feeling he was referring to Michael? "What are you doing in here? You have to leave Michael is very angry and..." She about said I'm already in trouble don't make it worse, but she caught herself.

Draco not to miss a beat noticed her pause, "Mione," He started walking towards her. "Her beats you doesn't he?" Her gasp was enough. "So he does, I'm gonna kill him!"

"No! Draco you can't, please. He doesn't beat me, just let it go." Her eyes, full of tears now, pleaded with him.

"Why are you with him Mione?! You don't deserve this, I can get you out. Let me help you." He reached for her, and she obligingly fell into his arms.

"I can't I would have to leave Issa until I can get a lawyer and I don't think I could stand that it would traumatize her to just have me leave but what about the divorce she loves Michael and as much as I know this sounds crazy he loves her too, in his own way." The tears she had held in for so long were now freely sliding down her cheeks and soaking his suit.

"Well I know some people that could help you but you would have to leave your daughter here for a few days." Her head came up and even with all of what little make-up she had on and tear stains on her cheeks she was beautiful.

"I can't I have to stay here, I'm sorry. And you have to leave right now, Michael doesn't want you here." She pulled away and turned to the mirror to tidy herself up a bit.

"I know you don't love him, Mione and I know you want to be with me. I'm not stupid you know. We're meant to be together you the other half that makes me whole and you know it." He came up behind her.

"Draco, please don't make this harder than it already is, I'm married and I have a child I can't be with you." She was doing her best to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow. "Just leave please." She turned back to the mirror.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and close and that's when she began to cry.

That night when they got home Issa was sent outside to catch lightning bugs with one of the maids, and Hermione knew that she was in for it.

Michael told her to follow him and he lead her to his basement office and as soon as the door closed he turned and smacked her. "I know you two were in the bathroom together. Did you think no one would see? Or just that I wouldn't find out?" Another punch to the stomach. He kept screaming things at her but she couldn't hear or understand what he was saying. He just continued to punch her and hit her and when she finally hit the ground her kicked her in the ribs a couple of time before kicking her in the head. And everything went black.

When Hermione woke up she was in bed and it was the next morning, she tenderly reached up to touch the place where Michael had kicked her and she felt dried blood every where. She got up and got in the shower, she inspected each bruise. Her ribs were multi colored and her arms and legs were covered in various bruises and cuts. She carefully washed her hair and could only towel dry it once she got out. She took a comb and gingerly pulled it through her hair she turned to where she could see the cut, it was deep and bruised.

She was walking out of her bathroom when someone knocked on the door, she opened it to find their maid Lucy standing there looking not too happy. "Sorry ma'am but I told them you were sick but he keeps calling. They insist on talking to you."

"They? I'll take it on the bedroom line thank you Lucy." She walked over to her bed and sat down picking up the phone on the night stand. "Hello?"

"Mione! It's so good to talk to you again!" She breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Harry's voice; she even smiled as she heard Ron in the background saying "Her Mione I wanted to call but Harry wouldn't let me use the felefone."

"Tell Ron I said hey, and yeah it had been a long time, why are you calling?"

Then the pause, "Well we're not really calling for us, you know we would rather use owls but he showed up at my house demanding I call you and let him speak to you."

Hermione knew who 'he' was immediately. "Fine, put him on."

"Mione,"

"Why are you calling? I told you to stay away! I can't have Michael getting madder than he already is! I've already got enough bruises to cover up!" It came out before Hermione could stop herself. She gasped; there was silence on the other line.

"I'm coming over there!" He hung up.

Oh God! What am I gonna do? Hermione began pacing her room, she didn't have to worry about Michael being there he was gone on a business trip and had taken Issa with him. She was more worried about the maids or butler telling Michael who had been there.

She didn't bother getting dressed; she knew he would want to see the bruises. And she was right. He came storming into the room with Harry and Ron on his heels and Lucy not far behind. "Ma'am I told them to let me get you but they just wouldn't listen."

"It's ok Lucy you can go now." Lucy nodded and left.

"Potter close and lock the door." Draco said nodding toward the door. Then he looked at Hermione. "Open the robe and let me see," Ron's mouth dropped open. "Wesley close your mouth its not like I haven't seen her naked before."

Hermione waited till Ron and Harry were turned around and untied the robe. Underneath she was wearing only her panties and her bra, his eyes immediately heated up till they rested on her ribs then they filled with rage.

"Draco," He looked up at her and what she saw in his eyes made her stop.

"Where's the kid?"

"Gone, with Michael."

"Well you coming with us, now and when the kid gets back we'll take her too."

"Draco I can't."

"yes you can, and you will he said coming up and grabbing her face, Hermione wasn't prepared for when his finger hit the cut and she gasped.

Draco's eyes met hers, it was too late, she let him search through her hair till he found the cut. He swore under his breath which made Harry and Ron turn around.

"What is it?" They said at the same time.

"How did it happen Mione?" He ignored the other two.

Hermione gave in and recalled the story to him and by the time she was finished she was sobbing. He swore again and pulled her into his arms and disapperated.

They apperated to the Malfoy mansion. Her old home, she had lived here with Draco that last year they were together before it happened. She heard a pop and knew Harry and Ron were there but she laid her head down in the space between Draco's face and shoulder she didn't think she could walk and didn't think Draco would put her down if she could.

He told Harry and Ron to wait in the kitchen and then carried Hermione up to their old bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and sat on the edge beside her.

"You'll stay in here, you understand I don't want you up and walking around till you've got some rest and I've got a healer in here to look at that cut and make sure you don't have any broken bones." She could only nod as she snuggled down in to the feathery pillows.

"Thank you Draco." She managed a small smile.

"Only for the women I love." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He told her he would bring her up some water and soup in a minute that he had to get rid of Harry and Ron. But when he got back upstairs she was fast asleep.

Hermione woke up and it took her a minute to figure out where she was. She was in Malfoy manor, home. She got up and went downstairs to the library, Draco was sprawled out on the couch asleep. "He must have slept down here." Hermione said to herself as she went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. When she came back she sat down on the floor beside the couch and just looked at him.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." He said not opening his eyes.

"And since when have I ever listened to you?"

He smiled, eyes still closed. "Point taken." He took her hand and pulled her up to sit on the couch beside him. She leaned over and sat the cup on the table in front of it. She sat there smiling and leaned over and pushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it to the side of his face.

"You don't know how bad I missed your touch, or your laugh, or your kiss, just you. I missed **_all _**of you." He sat up and pulled her into his lap just holding her. "You really do need to go back upstairs and stay in bed let me get you what you need."

She let him stand and even though she tried not to let him he carried her upstairs to the bedroom and once again laid her in the bed telling her to stay there and he would bring her some breakfast.

When he came back upstairs with the food he had a healer with him who proceeded to look Hermione over. When he was done the bruises were gone along with the broken rib or two and the cut was healed too. Draco sat with her as she ate and they caught up on old times deliberately skipping anything about Michael. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her daughter and when she laughed at some stupid story he had about him and Blaise who was still his best friend and would want to know Hermione was there to come see her. Her and Blaise had become very close when Draco and she went out. She said that she would probably want to wait until tomorrow or when she was a little more caught up on sleep and was herself. Draco stayed up in the room with Hermione until she fell asleep sometime that afternoon. He was on his way back to the couch in the library when Hermione called to him from the top of the stairs.

"I thought I said to stay in bed." He said looking up at her.

"I know and I will but don't sleep on the couch stay up here with me, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

He didn't need any further persuasion he missed holding her at night, he body against his and her steady breathing when she was asleep. He walked back up the stairs and got into bed, she immediately snuggled up to him her head and hand on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her as they fell asleep that he would never again let Michael hurt her.

Draco woke up with Hermione sitting up beside him going through and old photo album and munching on a piece of bread.

"How did you get that?" He said smirking at her.

"I didn't get up; you know very well that I know you have house elves."

He smiled and leaned over to look at the pictures she was looking at. They were old pictures of them back when they were together. The one on the page was of all of them, Ron hugging Luna, Harry kissing Lavender on the cheek, Blaise with his arms around Gina from behind and his head resting on her shoulder, and Hermione and him, he was spinning her around before he would lower her for a kiss. They were all smiling, laughing, and would occasionally wave at the camera.

"I miss when we used to be like this." Hermione whispered.

Draco looked over into her eyes; we're all still that way just not you. Hermione I don't want to upset you but why did you leave us?"

Hermione looked down, "It's a long story, and one that I know would ruin what we have going." Tears sprang forth of their own accord to her eyes.

"Baby, look at me." Draco gently lifted her face to look at him. "Whatever it is nothing can ruin what we have now or ever.'

"This would if it doesn't ruin it, it would hurt you so bad you would never look at me again." She began to sob.

"Hermione come on, you can tell me, you **_will _**tell me, weather now or after we get rid of Michael and get your kid." He leaned down and gave her a gently kiss.

It was a few days later and Draco wanted to go ahead and get the kid and have Hermione divorce Michael.

"Draco we have to be careful, I can't hurt Issa."

"We won't hurt your kid ok!" He was getting fed up with hearing about the kid. He knew Hermione loved her but she couldn't let that keep her from getting out of her marriage, Michael might love the kid but he sure as hell didn't love Hermione and would probably kill her before it was over with.

"Damn it Draco! You want to know why I don't want Issa to be hurt because if she knew you were the reason that Michael and me divorced then she would probably hate you for the rest of your life and I don't think I could take it."

"Why would it hurt you, sure the kid wouldn't like me, but its not like she has to I'm not her dad."

That was it. "YES YOU ARE!" Hermione regretted saying it as soon as it left her lips but it was too late he knew. Hermione slapped her hand to her lips and ran out the back door.

Draco took off after her and found her in the barn. She was laying in the hay crying. He sat down beside her. "That explains everything, why you married him so soon after leaving and why she has blond hair. It explains everything! Except for why you left." He looked over at her, she had sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs she was still crying but silently and it killed him to know he had caused it.

"I left because I thought it would mess up all your plans to play Quidditch and join the ministry, we were so young. I panicked. Well I met Michael at some get together with my family within the week I left he heard my story and offered to marry me. See he can't have kids and he needed one it was like the perfect opportunity. That is until Issa was born, he had already told me I couldn't do magic but I thought he was just worried it would hurt the baby, but when she was born that's when he changed. He began to beat me and took my wand and hid it. I eventually found it but I never really used magic again."

"So the kid is a witch too?"

"Of course! She's mine and yours and she knows it, well she knows she can do magic, she's very smart." Hermione smiled

"Like you." Draco took Hermione's hand in his. "Mione," Hermione held up her hand.

"Let me finish, she knows she's a witch and that she can't tell Michael that I taught her magic, and she knows Michael's not her father. I've showed her pictures of you that's why in the ice cream parlor I ran so that she wouldn't get a good look at you and recognize you."

Draco didn't know what to say, "Mione, I love you. This doesn't change that it makes it better, we're going to get our child." He leaned over and kissed her.

A few months later Hermione laid Issa in her bed, she had fallen asleep in the library, the judge had given Hermione full custody and Draco and she had been married soon after. Issa was thrilled to be able to use magic freely and Draco loved her to death.

"Hey baby." Draco said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. They stood looking at Issa's sleeping form "You ok?" He asked as she sighed.

"Yeah just a little tired that's all; I'm ready for this little one to come." She rubbed her now growing belly.

Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss her stomach. "Yeah I'm ready for a son too."

"And what if it's another girl?"

"Well I'm ready for her too." He kissed Hermione as her pulled her into their bedroom.

Authors note: Ok I've been hooked on oneshots lately and I have like two or three more coming after this one so please R&R! Thnks. 


End file.
